User blog:AquilaeAltair/OnS Theories (S4). First Theory - The real purpouse of the chains that Rigr uses as weapons
Well, this theory is heavily based thanks to the release of the manga: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at 16 - Chapter 24 and Seraph of the End - Chapter 50; on those chapters, the JIDA use chains in order to perform an exorcism to Guren; meanwhile, Rigr used those chains in order to defend against Urd. So far these characters are able to possess these chain like system: *Rigr Stafford *Tenri Hiragi *JIDA Rigr Stafford As we’ve seen, Rigr has used these chains that possess the same using the chains as weapons]] energy or at least they’re a variation of cursed gears; what do I mean? These chain like system, is in fact a defense system; this defense system harbors the same substance as cursed gears do; which is mainly a vampire; to start to comprehend this; Rigr is no longer a vampire, he doesn’t have any need to feed or drink human blood; which is why his body can keep those chains; if he was a vampire, the chains or defense system would eventually affect him until he turned to dust or at least he’d be bleeding out of it; which is the case when Rigr used those chains to surprise Urd Geales in chapter 50. Those chains were able to pierce and spread a curse in Urd’s arm but of course, Urd managed to take them off before the curse spread. Tenri Hiragi able to wield the chains]]The second person who used those chains was no less the previous leader of the Hiragi family, Tenri Hiragi; in fact, it is to said that Tenri was possessed to a certain extend by Shikama Doji but, he was fully aware of his own body, personal thoughts and so on; Tenri only followed up a higher scheme which he found perfect. Tenri’s body after being cut by Kureto in chapter 57, he was able to restore it thanks to those chains; the effect goes in a similar way but the difference is that Tenri was a human affected by the curse of the apocalypse; also, it could be said that Tenri owned a cursed gear of his own; which is in fact those chains, and that’s mainly because those chains adquired a shape of snakes; those chains could cut human flesh easily as well as any vampire; which is heavily implied by old tales of Tenri, on which he killed vampires and so on. JIDA (Guren Squad) This is the point it gets interesting and it’s mainly because Shinya and company perform an exorcism with those chains; the chains instead of killing the demon, purified the human body and soul of the person affected by the curse; even so, the most curious detail is that the shape of those chains are similar to the ones Rigr uses. Now then, what does this mean? The purpose of those chains is to actually cleanse demons and so on; even so, the current effects were boosted, which means that humans and the Hyakuya sect found a new way to use those chains; the main one being Saito, who was able to get rid of the vampirism in order to freely control those chains without affecting his body; the same goes for Tenri, even if he was possessed by Shikama Doji; he wasn’t possessed by a demon; he retained his human form and humanity to certain extend which is why his body could harbor those chains as well. As for the usage the JIDA, those events were before the Catastrophe, which means, those chains were powerful enough to recover a human soul possessed by a demon. What do you think guys? Let me know!! Category:Blog Posts